havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 037 Hank at the Party
8:53:28 PM Josh: You see Jams walk around a bit. He speaks with Sarron and Saheera. 8:55:41 PM Hank: Can I get close enough to hear any of the conversation? 8:55:56 PM Josh: If you slip away, yeah. You want to? 8:56:12 PM Hank: Yes 8:56:46 PM Josh: Ok, roll a stealth check to not get noticed by Sarron. 8:58:02 PM Josh: You sort of clank over, and you see them look up at you, but ignore you. 8:58:42 PM Josh: Jams conversation seems mostly pretty innocuous. He asks about the colonies, claims to have just come in from Kumat. A lot of regular party talk. 8:59:41 PM Hank: Hank will head over to William then. 8:59:58 PM Josh: Ok, William waves you over once he sees you heading that way. 9:00:34 PM Josh: William: "Hank. Having a good time?" 9:02:28 PM Hank: Not particularly sir, this kind of affair is not something I am used to. 9:04:09 PM Josh: William: "Well...if it makes you feel better, you're not alone tonight. I have a number of agents set up among the crowd." 9:04:23 PM Josh: William: "You came with that woman in a green dress?" 9:06:02 PM Hank: Yes, and she is aware of your plan. 9:06:25 PM Josh: William: "...I figured she would be. Funny, not what I expected, now that I actually know it's her." 9:07:49 PM Josh: William: "Think she'd trust you?" 9:08:33 PM Hank: Of all our group I have given her the least reason to trust me. 9:09:35 PM Josh: William nods. "The others might trust you. When the party is over, do you think you could guide them somewhere?" 9:10:50 PM Hank: Sure just give me a destination. And I will do my best. 9:11:54 PM Josh: William: "I'd like to make the arrest away from the crowd. Less chaos she can cause. I will move my men to surround the alley two blocks from here. Once the party closes, make sure she's with you, and drive her there. We can handle the rest." 9:12:23 PM Hank: ((Insight check)) 9:13:03 PM Josh: ((He seems to be straight with you, but he's hard to read. He always has been.)) 9:13:54 PM Hank: Very well then I will see you later . 9:14:20 PM Hank: (( who is Jamaros talking to now?)) 9:14:33 PM Josh: Roll perception. 9:15:08 PM Josh: He seems to have gone off with Sarron's daughter. They're laughing about something. 9:15:20 PM Josh: He sees you and waves. 9:15:45 PM Josh: He starts heading over to you. 9:16:12 PM Hank: Hank will meet him partway. 9:17:15 PM Josh: Jams: "Keeping an eye on me?" 9:17:36 PM Hank: Someone has to. 9:18:53 PM Hank: Just because the rest of the group trusts your stated reasons for coming doesn't mean I have to. 9:19:44 PM Josh: Jams: "That's fair." 9:19:57 PM Josh: Jams: "I don't think it'll help you, though." 9:21:00 PM Hank: Maybe not, but at least it is more comfortable to do than participate in the party. 9:21:43 PM Josh: Jams: "Well, now you're just being a party pooper. ...you feeling ok, you look awful." 9:22:59 PM Hank: And why would you care how I was feeling? 9:23:21 PM Josh: Jams: "My business is all about how people are feeling." 9:25:29 PM Hank: Your business is all about breaking the law in every way you can think of. To say otherwise is simply a smokescreen. 9:26:17 PM Josh: Jams: "Oh please, now you're oversimplifying. I don't break the law just to break the law, I do it so my business can function." 9:27:30 PM Hank: Your reasoning doesn't matter the end result is the same. The law is still broken. 9:29:07 PM Josh: Jams: "Well...can't argue that point. But I feel like you're dodging here, big man." 9:30:12 PM Hank: What possible reason do I have to give you an honest answer. When I am pretty sure that everything you have told us is a lie? 9:30:52 PM Josh: Jams: "...even the part where I confessed to being a crime lord?" 9:31:31 PM Hank: Fine... almost everything. 9:32:53 PM Josh: Jams: "Look, I'm gonna go mess with your boss for a bit. You can come watch, or talk to your friends, or go glower in a corner, whatever. I'm just saying, maybe think about removing that stick up your ass. I've found so many more fun uses for it." 9:34:36 PM Hank: Well I am not letting you go off by yourself, so lead on. 9:34:50 PM Josh: He shrugs and heads over to William. 9:35:04 PM Hank: Hank follows 9:35:38 PM Josh: William turns to face you to. As he does, Jams glomps onto your arm. 9:35:53 PM Josh: Jams: "Oh, Hanky-Poo, won't you introduce me to your friend?" 9:37:02 PM Hank: Hank will try to free his arm. 9:37:24 PM Josh: He does. 9:37:38 PM Hank: William this is Jessica, Jessica this is William. 9:37:58 PM Hank: And I think you are both aware of who each other are anyway. 9:38:44 PM Josh: William and Jams lock eyes. They actually both seem a little disappointed that you stepped on that. 9:39:04 PM Josh: Jams: "...well...that killed the mood. He is no fun." 9:39:12 PM Josh: William: "You're not getting out of here." 9:39:35 PM Josh: Jams: "Now, that's just cliche." 9:39:40 PM Josh: William: "Still true." 9:41:13 PM Josh: Jams: "...well, if this is the level of banter going on here, I'm going to go eat." 9:41:29 PM Josh: William: "Fine by me. Just don't think you can slip out." 9:41:44 PM Josh: Jams turns back to Hank. "Are you still my escort for the evening?" 9:42:32 PM Hank: I guess so. 9:44:51 PM Hank: You want To still grab food or should I escort you to the viewing area? 9:44:59 PM Josh: Jams: "Nah. Let's go watch." 9:45:36 PM Hank: Hank will reluctantly link arms and escort jamaros out. 9:45:58 PM Josh: Jams allows for this and allows himself/herself to be escorted. 9:46:12 PM Josh: Do you rejoin the others, or find a place to watch her yourself? 9:47:13 PM Hank: (( seperate in as uncrowned an area I can find but with a view of the rest of the group.)) 9:50:07 PM Josh: Roll persuasion or deception, whichever you feel applies. 9:50:48 PM Hank: (( 9 )) 9:51:06 PM Josh: ...no, nat 20. Why would you have disadvantage? 9:51:20 PM Hank: It is a check 9:51:25 PM Josh: Oh, right. 9:51:41 PM Josh: Good catch, thanks. 9:51:51 PM Hank: NP 9:53:57 PM Josh: Jams: "I didn't know we'd be standing and watching. I totally would not have picked an outfit with heels." 9:54:28 PM Hank: How did you think a parade would be viewed? 9:55:14 PM Josh: Jams: "They're all rich and important. Don't they have servants carry chairs out?" 9:56:01 PM Hank: Maybe argesh forgot, would you like to file a complaint? 9:56:43 PM Josh: Jams: "No, I guess I'll be fine. Worse comes to worse, I take them off." 10:02:00 PM Josh: Jams: "...well...that's something." 10:03:29 PM Hank: It is I am surprised at the lack of explosions for something involving the twins personally. 10:04:16 PM Josh: Jams: "Well...it still has to take the road all the way back. 10:05:05 PM Hank: That's a fair point. 10:05:23 PM Josh: Jams: "...aw, shit." 10:05:44 PM Josh: Jams: "...I...I need..." 10:06:03 PM Hank: What do you need? 10:06:17 PM Josh: Jams: "...I have to pee." 10:06:42 PM Josh: Jams: "...I'm going to step back inside for one second." 10:07:16 PM Hank: (How many exits did the tent seem to have?) 10:07:50 PM Josh: Far as you could tell, two, one in front and an emergency in the back. 10:08:40 PM Hank: I can walk you to wherever the bathroom is. 10:09:08 PM Josh: Jams: "Fair enough. I just need some privacy." 10:09:27 PM Josh: I won't make you rp that, we'll just say it happens and, a few minutes later you come back. 10:09:39 PM Hank: Ok 10:11:07 PM Hank: So, any more obvious escape attempts? 10:11:42 PM Josh: No, just the one, admittedly, kind of long pee break. Although, the length could be explained by...well...a strange plumbing and dress situation. 10:23:34 PM Hank: Well, that sounds ominous. 10:29:58 PM Josh: You see the figure land too. 10:30:55 PM Hank: Hank will head in that direction, dragging Jamaros if I have to. 10:31:15 PM Josh: Jamaros half-follows, is half-dragged there.